Quédate
by Annelie T
Summary: "Pero quedarse, se da cuenta entonces Scorpius, es una acción muy peligrosa. Quedarse sería como dar por sentado que lo ama tanto como lo odia y eso es decir más de lo pertinente" S/A. Slash.


Quédate

Por Annelie T.

Como por casualidad sus ojos se encuentran. Una lucha entre inversos, con odio, con arrogancia. Verde contra gris, gris contra verde, y ninguno puede apartar la mirada porque eso significaría perder. Así que se quedan ahí, inmóviles, mientras el tiempo se desliza entre sus cuerpos desnudos y esa sensación de que hay algo que les está quemando muy adentro en el pecho.

Hay una parte de Scorpius que quisiera quedarse así por toda la eternidad. Una parte solamente, la que nunca saldrá a flote. Hay una parte de Albus que lo comprende pero que se oculta muy pero muy debajo de esos insultos que se lanzan cada vez que se encuentran en los pasillos del castillo.

Son opuestos, blanco y negro, día y noche, Slytherin y Gryffindor, Malfoy y Potter que colisionan dentro de la propia esencia de cada uno. Son dicotomías absurdas, esa necesidad de elegir entre el sí y el no que apagará ese fuego abismal que corre entre su sangre.

Hay una parte de Scorpius que quisiera quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad, pero no debe ni puede, está en territorio de leones. Se impone una tregua y el contacto visual se rompe, Scorpius se apresura a levantarse de la cama y a buscar su ropa dándole la espalda. Hay una parte de Albus que lo comprende pero que ya no quiere esconderse.

—Quédate —murmura Albus a las inseguridades de su peor enemigo. —Quédate —repite para sí mismo con voz fuerte, asegurándose de no sonar como una súplica porque él es Albus Potter y nunca suplica, mucho menos a Scorpius Malfoy.

Y Scorpius se rehúsa a darse la vuelta, sopesando la posibilidad de quedarse, porque Scorpius quiere quedarse pero si ve a Potter con su estúpido y siempre despeinado cabello azabache y esos estúpidos ojos verdes sabe que se va a negar rotundamente. Porque si lo ve directo a la cara no va a ver al chico que casi todas las noches lo desnuda con delicadeza y le muerde las orejas, juguetón, mientras susurra incoherencias muy bajito. Porque si lo enfrenta, aquí y ahora, lo único que va a salir a relucir son las burlas, la humillación, las bromas pesadas, la inocencia perdida, el odio en su estado más puro que no necesariamente es el más activo.

Albus lo espera con impaciencia, complacido en cómo sus manos dejaron de abotonarse la camisa del uniforme y se quedaron petrificadas en su pecho. Casi puede adivinar lo que Scorpius está pensando. Casi, si lo intentase. Pero Albus no quiere intentarlo, porque no soporta esa frialdad con la que piensa, ni esos aires de superioridad que no son más que una fachada. No lo intenta porque sabe que hacerlo es una hipocresía, y él, a diferencia de Malfoy no es hipócrita.

Scorpius quiere creer que la herencia de la historia es mucho más pesada que ellos, que es algo natural que le diga que no y que le humille y lo deje solo, pero no cree tener la fuerza de voluntad. Albus quiere gritarle, decirle que reaccione, pedirle paz, que se vaya, que no vuelva si no piensa quedarse porque se está volviendo loco tanteando en suelo inestable, pero piensa que todo va a ser peor si lo hace.

—Albus… —lo llama Scorpius sin darse cuenta, pronunciando con cuidado su nombre. Albus, y lo pronuncia con miedo de que signifique algo más porque él siempre es Potter y no Albus.

—Quédate —dice una vez más con voz seca el pelinegro.

Pero quedarse, se da cuenta entonces Scorpius, es una acción muy peligrosa. Quedarse sería como dar por sentado que lo ama tanto como lo odia y eso es decir más de lo pertinente. Y Albus lo sabe y por eso es que se lo pide, porque quiere, no, necesita saber que no es el único que está explorando sentimientos tan contradictorios entre sí. Así que Scorpius opta por la opción más fácil, la más cobarde. Se acerca hasta donde su cuerpo reposa y lo besa. Lo besa fuerte en los labios, con furia, con tristeza, con el corazón roto. Lo besa y es su manera de decirle _te odio _y_ te amo _y_ no me sueltes nunca _y _no quiero verte porque todo esto me enferma_. Pero Albus no lo entiende, así que lo deja marcharse mientras se traga la humillación y siente como la rabia se concentra en su pecho y está seguro que nunca ha querido más tomarlo por la cabeza y golpearlo contra una pared.

Son opuestos, blanco y negro, día y noche, Slytherin y Gryffindor, Malfoy y Potter que colisionan dentro de la propia esencia de cada uno. Son dicotomías absurdas, esa necesidad de elegir entre el sí y el no que apagará ese fuego abismal que corre entre su sangre.

Son opuestos y se complementan de una manera tan extraña que sienten miedo y se acobardan y prefieren retroceder hasta zona segura, de donde nunca han debido salir porque el haberlo hecho significa no querer irse y no querer irse va en contra de todo lo que son.

Por eso se alejan, hasta la noche siguiente en donde la situación será la misma pero los papeles serán diferentes y Scorpius le pedirá que se quede y Albus se acobardará y se alejará de sus brazos y se verán en la mañana y será como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Por eso se alejan, porque es más fácil y menos doloroso que enfrentarse al mundo, _juntos. _


End file.
